Glow Disco/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Weird World: The TV Show episode "Glow Disco" from season one, which aired on May 29, 2020. *(the episode starts with George in the living room putting on a purple T-shirt which reads "lol." on it and then putting a leather jacket on) (He is also shown wearing purple jeans, lavender socks and purple Adidas Superstar trainers and he checks himself in the mirror) *George Jacqueline: Can't wait to go to this party. It's even better cause the rest of the team are going with me. Just hope we don't go too crazy and pass out by morning. Hey! Are you guys ready? *(Sponghuck enters looking the same, but with a darker green shirt and a lighter purple tie) *George Jacqueline: Sponghuck, you look pathetic. *Sponghuck: How? *George Jacqueline: You're wearing exactly what you always wear. *Sponghuck: Actually this shirt is a darker green. *(George gets one of Sponghuck's regular green shirts and puts it side by side with the darker green one) *George Jacqueline: OK, it is slightly different. Is that it? *Sponghuck: No. My tie is also lighter. *George Jacqueline: I haven't got time to get out the scales. *Sponghuck: No, I mean it's a lighter colour. *George Jacqueline: OK, then. I'll let you off. *(Craig enters wearing a yellow, green and blue wig, red gloves and a boater) *George Jacqueline: At least you don't look like a mess. *Craig: What's up? How do I look? *George Jacqueline: Like an Italian clown rowing a gondola. *Craig: I know, but how do I look? *(a hammer is thrown by George or Sponghuck and hits Craig) *Craig: Point taken. *(Scooter enters wearing a Michael Jackson inspired jacket, trousers, belt and shoes) *George Jacqueline: Finally! Some actual effort. Scooter, my man. *Scooter: Hey, George. *George Jacqueline: I love that jacket! *Scooter: Thanks. I actually made it myself. I tried to make it look 80s-style, but I don't think I captured the glamour that well. Feels more like a 60s jacket. *George Jacqueline: Well, at least you tried. *Scooter: Josie looks just as cool. *(Josie enters wearing a white T-shirt, black jeans, black trainers and sunglasses) *Josie: Yo. *(Bash opens Josie's crocodile skull and blows a party blower dressed completely in white) *Bash: I'm ready to party! *Laughs* *George Jacqueline: Josie, you look cool. Bash - just plain crazy. Typical. You're also beyond the pale. Ha. Pale. *Bash: Err... what? I didn't get that. *(Tyler enters wearing a blue-grey T-shirt, grey jogging bottoms and a golden crown with blue eyes) *George Jacqueline: Tyler! Trying to look a bit too gangster. I like that crown, thought. Very shiny and glamorous and... Oh, my God! What's wrong with your eyes?! They've changed colour by magic! *Tyler: It's OK, George. (takes off blue eyes to reveal his normal brown eyes) I'm wearing contact lenses. *George Jacqueline: Oh, never mind. Right, all we're waiting for now is Stephanie. *Josie: Might wanna be careful when she enters, because she looks rather... *(Stephanie enters with bright yellow and green hair, a red cap, bikini top, short skirt and white and red trainers and she leans against the wall and crosses her arms) *Stephanie: OK... Right, then. Are we set? I may have put on a little bit of weight, but nonetheless, do I like alright? *George Jacqueline: (stares in amazement) You look... sexy. *Stephanie: I'm sorry? *George Jacqueline: No! I said you look... errr… sick! Yeah, you look really sick. *Craig: Are you sure? She doesn't look sick. She seems quite healthy. *George Jacqueline: Not sick as in unwell, walnut brain. Also, that joke is so unoriginal. *Stephanie: Pretty much like everything else nowadays? *George Jacqueline: Uh... Anyway, I meant sick as in, you look cool, slick, wicked... *Whispers* and quite alluring. Anyway, now we're all here, I'll grab the keys and we can party like it's 2999! *(the gang, except Sponghuck all cheer, lights all go off and plunge everyone into darkness and everyone screams) *Craig: That's an ethnic cleansing on the horizon! *Sponghuck: There's a mental illness on the horizon. *George Jacqueline: Hey, that's offensive to me! *Sponghuck: Oh, be quiet. *(cut to theme song) *(cut to everyone turning their lights on and George lights some candles, when Eleanor enters) Category:Transcripts Category:Weird World: The TV Show Season 2 transcripts